New Beginnings: A Tale of Two Sons
by JamieLee24
Summary: 2nd in series. When SeaQuest answers a call for help, Bridger is reunited with someone he never thought he'd see again. Warning: spanking.


**SeaQuest DSV**

'**New Beginnings'**

"**A Tale of Two Sons"**

**Summary****: **_**SeasQuest responds to a call for help, only to bring Bridger face to face with someone from his past.**_

**Author's Note:** _**2**__**nd**__** in a series. Set a couple of months after the first story.**_

**Warning:**_**This story WILL contain spanking of a teenager.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: __**I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.**_

_SeaQuest DSV, somewhere near the South China Sea…_

"Kristen," Captain Nathan Bridger walked into the Moon Pool room, "have you seen Lucas?"

Dr. Kristen Westphalen, the boat's chief medic, shook her head. "Not since breakfast, I'm afraid."

Bridger sighed. "He's supposed to be working on the computers," he told her, "but I can't find him anywhere."

Just then, there was a loud splash from the pool and water flew out hitting both of them.

"Yes!" a boy of fourteen popped out of the water, holding a sponge. "Touchdown! The crowd goes wild!"

Bridger and Kristen looked at each other, crossed their arms, and then gave the boy identical disapproving glares.

"Oh, uh, hi," Lucas said, sheepishly.

Darwin the dolphin popped up then, chirping and whistling. "Bridger, Lucas and Darwin play football!"

"Oh, you are," Bridger said, reaching to rub the aquatic mammals chin, "but Lucas isn't supposed to be playing football…"

"Uh, well," the boy said, "I was just…um…"

"Slacking off?" the captain asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I asked you to check the computers?"

"Oh, c'mon, Dad," the boy complained, "I'm not goofing off. I'm running a full scale diagnostics on the computers…it just, well…takes awhile, that's all. And Darwin wanted to play, so…"

He shrugged, smiling innocently.

Bridger tried to remain stern, but between Darwin's silly grin and the boy's cherub face he couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, you clown," he said, shaking his head, "you're forgiven, but I want that report as soon as it's finished, understand?"

Lucas mock-saluted him. "Aye, aye, Captain," he said, smirking.

"Why you little—" Bridger reached out and pushed he boy's head under the water.

Lucas came up laughing. "Dad!"

"Bridger swim," Darwin chirped. "Bridger swim with Lucas and Darwin!"

"I'd like to, pal," Bridger told him, rubbing his head, "but—"

"Captain, to the bridge," the voice of Commander Jonathan Ford spoke over the speakers. "Captain, to the bridge."

"—duty calls," he finished, shrugging.

"I'll go with you," Kristen told him, smiling.

He nodded, smiling back. "You two behave yourselves," he warned the boy and the dolphin.

Lucas smirked. "Don't you trust us?" he asked, innocently.

"About as far as I could throw you," Bridger called over his shoulder.

Lucas' and Darwin's laughter echoed off the walls as he and the good doctor made their way out of the science area.

"Ever since you adopted him," Kristen commented, smirking, "I don't think that boy has been told 'no' once."

Bridger smiled. "Is that your way of saying he has me wrapped around his little pinkie?" he asked, teasing.

Kristen smirked. "Well…" she said, batting her eyelashes at him, "if the shoe fits."

He laughed. "Don't worry," he assured her. "He and I both still know who the boss is, trust me."

"Oh, yes," she said, smirking. "Darwin."

Now, it was his laughter that echoed off the walls and she couldn't help but join in.

Reaching the bridge they entered. "Report, Commander," he instructed his XO.

"Sir," Ford said, "we're receiving a distress call of some kind."

"Put it on the screen, Mr. O'Neill," Bridger instructed his communications officer.

"Aye, aye, Sir," the young lieutenant said and flicked a few switches.

On the large screen, a shaky image appeared.

The picture wasn't clear, but they could just make out a young man around thirty years old.

"Please," he spoke, "if anyone can hear me, you have to help me! Please!"

There was disruption beyond the screen and the young man looked up. "Please, hurry!"

Then the screen went black.

Bridger frowned. "Play it again," he ordered.

They did so. "Freeze it."

The picture froze just before the young man started to speak.

"Can we make it clearer?" the captain asked, urgently.

"Yes, sir," Miguel Ortiz, the boat's sonar expert said, flicking some more buttons. "There you go, Sir."

Bridger eye's widened and he inhaled sharply.

Lt. Commander Katie Hitchcock, the boat's chief engineer, gasped and turned pale.

"Good Lord in Heaven!" Security Chief Crocker exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Ford frowned. "Katie, what is it?" he asked the lieutenant commander, confused.

"Bobby," she whispered, her eyes going to the captain.

"Nathan?" Kristen asked, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Bridger glanced at her. "It's my son," he told her, his voice devoid of emotion.

"It's Robert."

…

_SeaQuest, Ward Room, thirty minutes later…_

Two images were on the screen in the ward room. One was of the man they'd just seen and the other…

"This is a picture of my son, Robert," Bridger told his senior crew members and Lucas. "It was taken when he was twenty-four."

"It's uncanny," Kristen breathed. "If not for the long hair and the beard, they'd almost be identical…"

"But that's not possible," Crocker said. "Sir, you buried…"

"I'm well aware of that, Chief," the captain cut him off.

"My wife and I buried our son six years ago, at least we had a memorial for him—his body was never found."

"Do you honestly think this young man could be him?" Kristen asked, gently.

"I don't know," Bridger growled, clenching his fist, "but I want to find out. Mr. Ortiz?"

"Yes, sir?" Miguel acknowledged.

"Trace this signal and find out where it's coming from," he ordered, sternly.

"Aye, Sir," Miguel said, nodding.

"Mr. O'Neill?" he looked at Tim. "I want constant communications monitoring, if another signal comes through I want it on the screen immediately."

"Aye, Sir," Tim spoke, quietly. He had never seen the captain so intense before.

"Commander Hitchcock?" Bridger said, glancing at his chief engineer.

Katie, however, didn't appear to hear him. She seemed to be staring at the photos on the screen.

"Lt. Commander," the captain said, more forcefully.

Katie jumped, and glanced at him. "I'm sorry, Sir," she apologized. "What do you need me to do?"

Bridger frowned. "Is everything all right?" he asked, puzzled by her reaction.

"Everything is fine, Sir," she said, smiling. "What do you need from me, Sir?"

"I need—" he started to say, but Lt. Ben Krieg interrupted.

"Excuse me, Sir," he said, "but I don't think everything is all right with the Lt. Commander."

"Ben, shut up," Katie hissed at her ex-husband.

"Tell him, Katie," he growled. "You've held it in long enough and he has a right to know."

"Ben, I said—"

"What are you two talking about?" Bridger asked, annoyed.

Ben glanced at Katie again. "It's been six years, Katie," he pleaded with her.

"It's time to tell him, and I think it should come from the woman who was going to be the mother of his grandchild."

"Damn it, Ben!" Katie yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Katie?" Ford asked, puzzled by this. He'd never seen his friend so upset before.

"Lt. Commander," Bridger said, softly yet firmly. "What is it? What did the lieutenant mean?"

"I, uh, knew your son, Sir," she told him. "We we're, uh, close."

Ben snorted. "You were more than 'close'," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were engaged to him!"

Everyone went completely still at that, while Katie glared at Ben.

"Shut up, and that's an order!"

"Continue, please," Bridger spoke, a stunned look on his face.

"It was never official, Sir," she told him, pulling a ring on a chain from inside her uniform, "but he did give me this before he left."

"I see," the captain said, "and what else did he mean?" He gave her a very direct look.

Katie took a deep breath as more tears welled in his eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"After Bobby—uh—Robert had left for his tour of duty," she said, "I found out I was pregnant."

The captain looked as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"I was scared," Katie went on. "I mean, I was just starting out in my career and hadn't planned on having a baby so soon—if at all. I seriously contemplated getting an abortion, Sir, but…"

"But?" Bridger asked, swallowing hard.

"But I couldn't," she said, tears falling down her face.

"Unfortunately, the day I decided to keep the baby was the day…"

"He was killed," the captain said, understanding.

"When I got the news," she said, the tears she'd been holding back falling down her face.

"T-The shock of it caused me to miscarry and I lost the baby…"

"…I'm sorry, Sir," She got up and left the room, her body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"I'll go make sure she's all right," Kristen said, and then got up and hurried after her.

"After wards," Ben spoke up, quietly, "Katie hardened her heart—she threw herself into her work like a mad woman. I thought she was going to kill herself."

"I remember," Ford said, quietly. "I didn't understand why she seemed so driven and she wouldn't talk to me about what was wrong."

Ben nodded. "She finally slowed down enough and well, she and I got married," he said, quietly.

"I know now it was a mistake. I was in love with the idea of me and her, and she…"

He fell silent, not sure he should say what he was going to say.

"She what, Lieutenant?" Bridger asked, wanting to know.

"Bobby had been my best friend, Sir," Ben explained, shrugging. "I guess, in a way, I reminded her of him. She wasn't marrying me, Sir, she was marrying him. Only afterwards, she realized I wasn't."

"I see," Bridger said, sighing. "I wish she had simply told me all this before."

"She couldn't, Sir," Ben said. "She hasn't spoken about it in nearly six years."

"Dad?" Lucas asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find out what the hell is going on, son," Bridger told him, firmly.

He glanced at every man present.

They all nodded, and then got to work.

…

_SeaQuest, along the Atlantic African coastline, two days later…_

They had located the signal's origin and followed it to a supposedly abandoned water-purifying facility.

"I've got something on the W.S.K.R.S, Captain," Miguel informed Bridger.

"Bring it up on the screen, Mr. Ortiz," Bridger instructed.

On the screen, they saw the facility with the name Adderman across it.

Getting out his PAL, the captain dialed Lucas.

"Lucas, I need you to find out anything you can on the name Adderman," he instructed his adopted son.

"Sure thing, Dad," the boy replied. "Give me a sec."

"Bring it to the bridge when you're finished," Bridger told him, "and son, hurry up please."

"Don't I always," Lucas replied, and clicked off his PAL.

The captain smirked and shook his head.

"Smart aleck kid," he muttered, grinning proudly.

Ten minutes later, Lucas arrived on the bridge. "I got it," he said, smiling.

"The Adderman facility was a water purification plant until it went bust—it was abandoned six years ago and taken over by an anonymous buyer."

"Anything else?" Bridger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only, um," Lucas said, hesitantly, "that only that the ship your son—uh—Robert was on went down not too far from here."

"Yes," the captain said, "I know…"

"Sir," Miguel said, "there's a sub trying to flee the facility."

He flicked some switches and they saw an image of the sub through the W.S.K.R.S.

"Well, somebody sure is in an all out hurry," Chief Crocker commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. O'Neill," Bridger instructed, "open a channel and hail them."

"Aye, Sir," Tim said, and hit some buttons.

"Unidentified craft, this is the U.E.O. flagship the _SeaQuest_. Please, respond. I repeat, this is the UEO flagship the _SeaQuest_. Please, respond."

They waited, but nothing happened.

"No response, Captain," Tim reported, "and there's no interference—they're just ignoring us."

Bridger sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to use force.

"Very well," he said, "Commander Ford, prepare to fire a single torpedo—let's disable her."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Ford said, looking at weapons' control. "Flood tube one and prepare to fire."

"Tube one ready to fire, Sir," the weapons' tech said, a moment later.

"Fire," Bridger ordered, watching the view screen.

The torpedo was launched and hit the fleeing propellers dead on.

She was dead in the water.

Bridger was about to order a launch sent to apprehend the crew when the rogue sub exploded into a thousand pieces.

The blast rocked _SeaQuest_ and scattering debris everywhere.

Once everything calmed and everyone righted themselves once more, Bridger frowned at the spot where the sub had been.

"The torpedo we launched couldn't have caused that, Sir," Commander Ford said, certain.

"The people inside must have hit a self-destruct of some kind," Katie stated, quietly.

"Why would they kill themselves?" Kristen asked, stunned.

"That's a good question, Doctor," Bridger said, "and one I'd like to find out. Chief, get a security team ready. I want to check out that facility."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Crocker said and rushed to do as ordered.

Lucas glanced at him, expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No," Bridger told him, holding up a hand to forestall his request. "You're staying put."

"But I could help," the boy protested. "C'mon, Dad, please?"

"Lucas, I said no," the captain told him, firmly, "and that's final."

Lucas glared at him. "Fine," he growled. "Whatever." He turned to storm off the bridge.

Bridger sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him," Kristen said, smiling.

"No," the captain told her, "let him be. He's just testing me."

"To see how far he can push?" Kristen guessed, nodding. "It's fairly common in adopted children."

"Sir," Ford reported, "the security team is ready and the launch is waiting to take you to the facility."

Bridger nodded. "The bridge is yours, Commander," he told him, turning to leave the ship.

"Do you think you'll find him?" Kristen asked, curiously.

He stopped and looked at her. "I don't know," he answered, honestly.

"I'm here for you," she told him, placing a hand on his arm.

He smiled. "Thanks, Kristen," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Make sure Lucas doesn't blow something up while I'm gone, okay?"

She laughed. "Will do," she said, mock saluting.

"Everybody's a critic," he said, smirking, and turned to head for the launch bay.

If his son really had survived and was in that facility, he was going to find him.

Even if he had to tearing the place apart piece by piece.

…

_Abandoned Adderman facility, twenty minutes later…_

"All right," Bridger instructed the launch team, "we get in, search the place, and get out. Understood?"

"Aye, Sir," Crocker and his team responded, readying there weapons.

The launch docked and they exited, beginning their search in the cargo bay of the facility.

"It's all clear so far, Captain," Crocker told him, "no sign of—"

"Is someone there!" a voice yelled out. "Please, you gotta help me! This place is gonna blow!"

Bridger and Crocker looked at each other and then as one dashed toward where the voice was coming from.

"Keep talking," Bridger yelled out. "We'll find you!"

"I'm in here!" the man shouted.

They reached the door where the voice was coming from and found it locked, but there was no port hole to see inside.

"Captain?" Crocker asked, holding up his weapon.

"Blow the lock, Chief," Bridger ordered. "Get me in there!"

Crocker nodded and then he aimed his weapon at the door and fired, blowing the lock off it.

"Stand at the ready, men," he ordered his officers and they obeyed, aiming their weapons at the door.

"After you, Chief," Bridger said, patting his old friend on the back.

Crocker nodded and kicked the door opened. He entered the room.

"All clear, sir," he called back, "except…"

The captain frowned as the man's voice trailed off and entered the room to see what was wrong.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eye wide with disbelief.

Chained to the wall by bolts of restraint was his son.

"Robert," he said, his voice sounding hollow in his own ears.

The young man, his blonde hair to his shoulders and a beard to match, gazed at him with large blue eyes.

"D-Dad?" he asked, relief in his voice. He then started thrashing, trying to break free.

"You gotta get me outta here!" he exclaimed, shouting. "Those bastards have the whole place rigged to blow any second!"

That sent the captain into action.

"Get him out of there, Chief," he ordered, "on the double."

"You got it, sir," Crocker said, and aimed his weapons at the chains.

Once free, Robert stumbled and would have fallen had his father not rushed forward to catch him.

He smiled at him. "T-Thanks," he said, weakly. "You always were good at catching me when I fell."

Bridger could barely see through his tears.

"Oh god," he breathed, crushing the younger man to him, "w-we thought you were dead!"

"I know, Dad," Robert said. "T-They played my funeral for me…"

"Sir," Crocker said, "we need to get back to _SeaQuest_."

"_SeaQuest_?" Robert said, smiling. "So, you finished it, huh?"

"I didn't," Bridger told him, "but it got built all the same and now I'm her captain. Let's get you outta here, son."

"That's the best news I've had in a long time," Robert said, sighing. "I'm so tired, Dad."

"Then rest, Bobby," Bridger breathed. "Just rest, son."

Robert nodded and then his head fell limp, as did the rest of him.

Crocker moved to help support him.

"We need to get him to Kristen immediately," the captain said, and the team made its way back to the launch.

"_SeaQuest_, this is Bridger," he called on his PAL, "we need Dr. Westphalen to meet us at the launch bay. We have a man in need of medical attention."

"Sir?" Commander Ford asked. "Is it…?"

"It's Robert, Commander," Bridger said, smiling. "I'm bringing my son home."

"Aye, aye, sir," Ford said, "everything'll be waiting for your arrival."

"Mr. Crocker," the captain said, sitting down to cradle his unconscious son's head on his lap, "get us out of here."

"It'll be my pleasure, sir," Crocker said.

The launch disengaged from the facility and headed back toward _SeaQuest_.

A few minutes later, the facility exploded.

They had just barely managed to make it.

Bridger glanced down at Robert.

_But we __**did**__ make it, son._

…

_SeaQuest, Med Bay, an hour later…_

"How is he?" Bridger asked Kristen, anxiously.

She smiled at him. "Aside from being underfed and malnourished," she said, "he's fine."

"There is sign of abuse—he was beaten several times from the looks of it, Nathan, but those wounds were tended to, crudely yet effectively. I think with a lot of rest and nourishment, he's going to be up and about in no time."

"Thank you," The captain said, closing his eyes. "Thank you so much."

He opened them and looked at her questioningly. "When can I see him?"

"Well, he's awake right now," she said, smiling. "He's been cleaned up, so you can go in now."

Bridger smiled and did just that, but stopped a moment.

"Have you seen Lucas?" he asked, curiously.

"He was in his cabin the last time I checked," she told him. "Do you want me to send for him?"

"No, not yet," he told her. "Robert doesn't even know about his mother yet…"

Kristen nodded, understanding. "Don't want to spring everything on him at once, eh?"

Bridger nodded. "I guess," he said, "I'd better go in, huh?"

Kristen smiled. "I'll make certain no one disturbs you."

The captain nodded and entered the curtained area. He stood there for a moment, simply staring at his son.

He had definitely been cleaned up and the beard had been shaved.

His hair, however, still reached his shoulders.

He smiled brightly. "Hey," he said, quietly.

Bridger smiled back. "Hey, yourself," he said. "You need a haircut."

Robert chuckled. "I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I kinda like it."

The captains smirked, as he walked further in and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"So," he asked, "what do you think of her?"

He was, of course, referring to _SeaQuest_.

"She's great," Robert said. "Everything you ever dreamed of, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bridger said, sadly.

"Dad," Robert said, "can we call Mom? I'd really like to talk to her…"

The captain swallowed, and blinked back tears. "Son," he said, quietly.

Robert studied his father's face intently for a moment.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked. "Did something happen to Mom?"

"Yes," Bridger answered, truthfully. "She, uh, she died about a year ago…"

Tears welled in Robert's eyes and he closed them to keep them from spilling over.

"H-How?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion. "I mean, was it…?"

"A-after you, well, after we received the news," Bridger told him, "we were both devastated."

"I'm sorry," Robert interrupted, but he held up a hand to forestall him.

"Let me finish, please," he begged. "I gave it all up, son. I vowed I would never have anything to do with the military ever again. She and I used our savings and bought a small island in the Caribbean. We moved there and spent five wonderful years together."

"Wow," Robert said, stunned.

"Yeah," Bridger said, smiling. "Unfortunately, last year there was a bad storm and your mother got sick. I tried to get her to let me take her to the mainland but she wouldn't hear of it. S-She died in her sleep…"

Tears fell down his cheeks and his throat closed involuntarily. It was just so damn hard to talk about.

"Oh, Dad," Robert said, reaching a hand out to clasp his father's, "I'm so sorry."

"I still had my work," he said, shrugging. "She and I had adopted a dolphin we'd found in the lagoon."

"We named him Darwin—he became my friend and companion throughout the next year afterwards."

"Then, Bill Noyce tracked me down and convinced me to come here."

Robert nodded, understanding.

"It must have been terribly, believing I was dead," he said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

He would have time to mourn his mother later, he sensed his father needed him right then.

"It was more painful than you can imagine," the captain told him, truthfully. "Only your mother's death hurt more…"

A strong paternal urge filled him then and he stood up to pull his son into his arms.

"I love you, son," he whispered into his ear. "I love you so much!"

Robert returned the hug whole-heartedly.

"I love you too, Dad," he whispered back. "I've missed so much!"

They stayed that way for a while, until a throat being cleared interrupted him.

Bridger turned around to find Kristen there. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but he really should eat something."

"Of course," the captain said, smiling.

"Oh, Robert, this is Dr. Kristen Westphalen—our chief medical officer and head of our science division."

"We've met," Robert said, smiling.

"Yes, that we have," Kristen said, returning the smile. "I must say you are as polite and charming as your father—when he's not in a bad mood."

"And when am I ever in a bad mood?" Bridger asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kristen smirked. "Do you want my honest answer?"

"No, not really," he told her, grinning.

"I thought not," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Robert noticed this interaction and raised an eyebrow at it.

Was there something between the lovely doctor and his father?

"So, uh, Doc?" he asked. "When can I get outta here?"

"Hmm," Kristen said, "well that depends on how well you listen."

"I'm a good listener," Robert told her, "I swear."

"Oh yes," she said, eyeing Bridger, "he most definitely is your son."

The captain just shrugged, smirking.

"Now then," Kristen said, addressing her patient, "if you eat everything, and I mean everything, given to you today and get a good night's rest, I'll contemplate allowing you to get up and move around tomorrow."

"Great," Robert said, "I've never been a very good patient."

"You can say that again," Bridger said, chuckling. "When he was five and go the chicken pox, he was a nightmare!"

"I was five," Robert defended himself, grinning.

"And you were still a nightmare," his father countered, grinning right back.

"All right," Kristen said, "my patient needs to eat and get some rest. You, Captain, I believe have a boat to run."

"Yes, ma'am," Bridger said, saluting her.

He turned back to his son, winking.

"Rest, son," he told him, clasping him on the shoulder, 'and tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of this tub."

"That'll be great, Dad," Robert said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Bridger nodded and then headed for the bridge.

He was looking forward to it, too.

…

_SeaQuest DSV, the next day…_

"There are two full decks of science and research labs," Bridger explained to Robert as they made their way through C deck.

"So, it isn't just standard military," Robert guessed, smiling. "That's why they chose you as captain—because you fit into both worlds."

"Something like that," his father said, smiling.

He was glad to see the younger man up and around.

He was wearing a visitor's jump suit and his hair was tied back.

Kristen had released him, with a severe warning for him not to 'overdo it' as she put it.

What that meant was anyone's guess?

"Well, well, well," a voice spoke behind them, "look what the catfish dragged in?"

They turned to find Ben standing there with the widest smile on his face Bridger had ever seen.

Robert's smile nearly mirrored the lieutenant.

"Ben 'the man with the plan' Krieg," he said, chuckling.

"Bobby 'build me a bridge' Bridger," Ben stated, holding out his arms.

The two men embraced, long and hard.

The captain smiled at the sight.

Ben had told him Robert and he had been friends, but he hadn't mentioned they had been _really_ close friends.

"So, you're a lieutenant now," Robert said. "That's great, man. What do you do on this tub?"

"Me?" Ben said, smirking. "I'm your friendly Supply and Morale officer."

Robert burst out laughing.

"You're kidding?" he gasped. "You get paid to plan the kinds of bashes we used to throw in our dorm—that is absolutely wild!"

"It has its perks," Ben said, shrugging. "It's good to see you, Bobby. You don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too," Robert told him. "Hell, I even missed the trouble you used to get us into."

"Oh, trust me," Bridger said, "the lieutenant still finds lots of trouble…"

"Ah, Captain," Ben said, "I'm not that bad…"

"Yeah, you're worse," he told him, causing Robert to laugh.

"My dad's got you pegged, Benny," he told his old friend.

Ben mock punched him. "Yeah, I guess he does," he said, sighing. "Well, duty calls. I'll catch ya later."

"Yeah," Robert said, "we'll have to catch up."

Ben nodded. "Yeah," he said, "we sure do." He then turned and headed back down the corridor.

Bridger smiled, knowing now that Ben was well worth the trouble he caused.

"C'mon, son," he said, "there's someone I want you to meet."

He led him in to and over to the moon pool. Darwin immediately swam up to greet him.

"Hello, my friend," Bridger greeted the dolphin. "I want you to meet Robert. Robert, this is Darwin."

"Hey there, little guy," Robert said, rubbing the 'melon' part of Darwin's head. "Is he…?"

His father nodded. "Yep," he said, proudly, "he is."

"Robert, Bridger's pod?" Darwin chirped.

Robert's eyes grew wild. "Did he just…?"

Again, his father nodded. "Yes, he did," he said, nodding at the yellow vocorder, "with a little help, of course."

"Wow," Robert said, amazed. "Who came up with this? Dr. Westphalen?"

"No, I did," a voice spoke behind them and they turned to find Lucas standing there.

"Where have you been?" Bridger asked, curiously.

The boy shrugged. "Around," he said, reaching in to pet Darwin. "You were busy, so I didn't want to bother you."

"Uh, hi there," Robert said, smiling awkwardly. "You said you came up with this?"

Lucas nodded, grinning. He always enjoyed seeing people's reaction to him the first time. It was hilarious.

"It's called a vocorder," he explained. "Sensors in the tank pick up Darwin's chirps and whistles, sends them through to the boat's computer, and then the computer translates them into words—it's still highly experimental and there's still a few kinks to work out, but overall I'm pleased with it."

"Wow," Robert said, impressed.

"Lucas is our chief computer analyst," Bridger explained, proudly.

Robert blinked. "He's a kid," he said, confused.

"A very smart kid," his father stated. "Only fourteen and already his Master's Degree."

Robert glanced at Lucas and whistled again.

"I'm impressed," he said. "When I was fourteen, I barely could do algebra…"

"I remember," Bridger said, chuckling.

"So," Robert asked, "do your parents' work on _SeaQuest_?"

Lucas smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, my dad does," he said, grinning.

Bridger rolled his eyes, but returned the grin.

Robert looked back and forth between them, feeling as if he was missing something.

"I don't get it," he said, puzzled by their smiles.

"Lucas, Bridger's pod," Darwin chirped. "Robert, Lucas, same pod."

"Translation?" Robert asked, even more confused.

Lucas looked at his father, raising an eyebrow.

Do you want to tell him or should I? was what the look he was sending him said.

Bridger grinned.

"Uh, Robert," he said, hesitantly, "Lucas is…well, he's your brother."

"Huh?" Robert gasped, shocked. "Uh, Dad, I know I was gone a while but…not that long…"

Lucas laughed, earning a glare from his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said, "but the look on his face…"

"Oh, very funny," Bridger said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right here," Lucas told him. "Darwin and I are going for a swim."

"Oh," his father said, "all right then, but—"

"I know, I know," Lucas said, rolling his eyes, "stay inside the ship."

"Are you being cheeky?" Bridger asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Who? Me?" Lucas asked, a perfectly innocent look on his face.

"Uh huh," the captain said, shaking his head, "I know you, remember?"

"I'm still confused," Robert interrupted, looking back and forth between them.

"My dad dumped me on _SeaQuest_," Lucas explained, "and then he and my mom were killed in a plane crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robert said, feeling sorry for the boy.

Knowing now his mother was dead, he could sympathize with him greatly.

Lucas snorted. "Don't be," he said, "they never cared about me—just themselves."

"I grew to care a lot for Lucas in the short time I'd known him," Bridger explained further, "and well, it was a simple case of he needed me and I needed him. I got Bill to pull some strings and adopted him."

Robert nodded, understanding.

"Well," he said, gazing down at the teenager, "I always did want a little brother to get into trouble with."

Lucas smiled. "Ben does that already," he said, smirking.

"I know," Robert said, smirking back, "he used to get me into a hell of lot when we were at the Academy."

"Oh?" Bridger said. "Why didn't I ever hear about it, then?"

"Uh, well," Robert said, glancing at Lucas.

Lucas smirked, shaking his head. Parents!

"Don't say anything else," he advised. "It'll just get you in deeper."

Robert laughed. "Speaking from personal experience, I see," he said, clapping him on the back.

Bridger smiled, glad to see that his two sons were already getting along so well.

"C'mon, son," he said, giving Robert's shoulder a squeeze, "let me show you the bridge."

"Catch ya later, little bro," Robert called back over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Lucas called back, "see ya!"

As he watched his father and new brother walk out of the room, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy.

His dad hadn't even so much as told him bye or anything like that, he'd just walked off.

"Lucas, swim?" Darwin chirped, questioningly.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, pal," he said, "let's go for a swim."

Unfortunately, that small bit of jealousy remained and it would remain for quite awhile.

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Bridge, a few minutes later…_

"And this," Bridger said, as the clam doors opened, "is the bridge."

Robert smiled. "Wow, Dad," he said, as they stepped into the room. "This is amazing!"

The captain laughed. "I'm glad you like it," he said, clapping him on the back, "c'mon."

They walked to the center of room where Commander Ford stood, in charge of the bridge.

"Robert," Bridger said, "this is my XO, Commander—"

"Jonathon Ford," Robert said, smiling.

Ford turned around and smiled back. "Robert Bridger," he said, nodding his head.

The captain fell silent, sensing that this was another encounter with an old friend for his son.

"Are you still the most uptight guy I ever met?" Robert asked, smirking.

"I don't know," Ford said, returning the smirk, "are you still the most easy going guy I ever met?"

The two young men laughed and shook hands.

"It's great to see you, Bobby," Ford told his old friend.

"You too, man," Robert replied. "So, you're taken orders from my old man, huh?"

Ford looked at Bridger, respect clearly written on his face.

"I guess if there's anybody I'd have to take orders from," he said, truthfully, "I'd be him."

"Yeah, I guess so," Robert said, glancing at his dad, "but it was sure a pain in the butt when I was fifteen!"

The captain rolled his eyes. "Oh, very funny," he said, snorting. "C'mere, let me show you around."

They walked over to where Chief Crocker stood, eyeballing the helmsmen.

"Uncle Manny!" Robert exclaimed, laughing. "What on earth are you doing below the water instead of being on top of it?"

Crocker smiled widely. "As I live and breathe," he said, laughing. "Little Bobby Bridger!"

"Not so little anymore," Robert said, embracing him, "but still not taller than Dad."

It was true, despite his muscular physique, he was several inches shorter than the captain.

"Ah, he's nothin' but a beanpole," Crocker said, teasingly. "You got it where it counts, trust me."

Robert laughed. "So, you're the security chief," he said, nodding.

"I thought that was you that helped me out back there, but I wasn't sure."

"Yep, that was me," Crocker said, "and I was sure glad to do it, too. I ain't seen your dad so happy since…well, since he adopted Lucas, actually."

"Which was only a few weeks ago," Bridger reminded him, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse us, there's lots more to see."

Robert chuckled. "He was always easy to play," he whispered to the chief. "Catch ya later, Chief."

"You know it," Crocker said, winking.

He then followed his father over to the communications station.

"Robert," Bridger said, clapping Tim on the back, "this is Lieutenant Tim O'Neill, our communications officer."

"It's nice to meet you," Tim said, holding out his hand. "Ben's told us stories, so it's nice to put a face with the name."

Robert nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, shaking his hand, "and if it came out of Ben's mouth, ten to one it's a bold face lie—unless it was something good, of course."

Tim smiled at that. He could tell he was going to like Robert Bridger a lot.

"We'll let you get back to work, Mr. O'Neill," Bridger told him, pulling him to the next station.

"Over here, son, is Chief Petty Officer Miguel Ortiz, our sonar expert."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Miguel said, holding out his hand. "Like Tim said, it sure is nice to finally meet you."

Robert shook his hand, too. "You too, man," he said, "but what are W.S.K.R.S.?"

"You would probably know them as roving buoys," Bridger told him. "They're our eyes out there."

Miguel hit some buttons and showed them what his 'toys' were picking up.

"Amazing," Robert said, grinning. "I'm impressed, Dad."

"I'm glad," Bridger said, grinning. "It's about time I did something that impressed you."

"You always impressed me," Robert told him, "even when I didn't appreciate it."

A throat being cleared got there attention. "Excuse me, Sir," Ford said, "but can I speak to you for a minute…?"

"Sure, Commander," the captain said, and then glanced back at his son. "Just wander around for a minute."

Robert nodded and started walking around the bridge while his father spoke quietly to Ford.

There was one station he'd noticed before but hadn't had a chance to look it over.

"Whose station is this?" he wondered out loud.

"It's mine," a voice behind him spoke.

He turned around to find Katie Hitchcock standing there.

"Katie," Robert breathed, his eyes wide.

Katie swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the sight of him.

He'd changed, grown older, but for the better. He still managed to take her breath away.

"Yes," she said, glancing at her station rather than into his eyes, "I'm chief engineer."

"And a Lt. Commander now, I see," he said, smiling. "That's wonderful."

"Uh, yeah," she said, still avoiding looking into his eyes, "it is…but, I kinda need to get to work."

"Oh," Robert said, realizing he was in her way, "sorry."

He moved aside to allow her access to her station.

She sat down and immediately began punching buttons, trying to distract herself from him.

"What's a hyper reality probe?" he asked, curiously.

He leaned in closer to get a better view.

Katie had to take a deep breath, having him this close wasn't doing much for the stoic facade she'd put up.

"It's a, um, virtual reality probe," she explained, nervously. "I control it with these gloves and the gears below my station. The head gear allows me to see what the probe sees and then it sends back the data to the boat."

"Impressive," he told her. "Did you design it yourself?"

"Uh, yes, I did," she said, swallowing again.

He smiled down at her. "You always did love to tinker," he said, smirking.

"Uh, Bo—uh, Robert, I'm really busy right now," she said, "do you think you could…"

"Oh," Robert said, understanding, "right. Stupid me. I didn't mean to distract—"

He froze, the pupils of his eyes dilated, and then he grabbed his head. "Uh!"

Katie swirled at the sound of his pained groan.

"Bobby," she said, standing up, "what is it?"

This got Bridger's attention, who rushed over.

"Commander, Robert," he asked, "what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, Sir," Katie answered, her own electric blue eyes wide with worry.

The captain looked at his son. "Bobby," he said, quietly, "what is it, son?"

Robert, however, didn't seem to hear him. He was still grabbing his head and moaning.

Suddenly, he looked up and spun around towards the helms. He held out his hands.

His pupils began to pulsate, growing larger then retracting and then expanding again.

"Sir!" one of the helmsmen said. "The controls aren't working!"

"What?" Bridger asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"S-Something," the lead helmsmen said, "is controlling the boat!"

"My controls aren't responding either, Captain," Tim reported.

"Mine, either," Miguel reported. "None of the W.S.K.R.S. are responding, Sir!"

Suddenly, the boat shifted.

"Somebody report!" Bridger yelled, exasperated. "What the hell is happening!"

"We're being moved, Sir!" Crocker reported. "We've shifted to the left and up by a good thousand feet."

Suddenly the boat stopped moving.

"Uh," Robert moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head and he collapsed backwards.

"Bobby!" both Katie and Bridger yelled out, both reaching to catch him and lower him to the floor.

"Dr. Westphalen to the bridge," Ford called out over the comm. system, "I repeat Dr. Westphalen to the bridge!"

Just then, there was a loud sound like rumbling and then the boat was rocked hard by an explosion of some kind.

Almost everyone was knocked off their feet, except Katie and Bridger as they were crouched down supporting the unconscious Robert.

A few moments later, Kristen rushed into the bridge and glanced around at all of them.

"Well," she asked, hands on her hips, "isn't somebody going to tell me what the hell that was!?"

"I wish I knew, Kristen," the captain told her, glancing down at his unconscious son.

"I really wish I knew."

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Ward Room, two hours later…_

"_That_," Lucas explained, "was an undersea gazer—and a big one, too. Old Faithful hasn't got anything on this puppy!"

On the monitor, a display showed the ocean floor and then it erupted with steam.

The teenager, his father, Kristen, and the rest of the senior crew were in the ward room trying to figure out what had just occurred.

Robert was resting in med bay, his condition still a mystery like everything else.

Ben had volunteered to keep an eye on him, and let them know if anything changed.

"Why didn't W.S.K.R.S detect it?" Bridger asked, glancing at Miguel.

"It was too far down, sir," the sonar expert said. "It originated somewhere well below crush depth."

"Okay," the captain acknowledged, "but that still doesn't explain what happened to the boat?"

"Whatever it was," Kristen said, "it saved our lives."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Ford asked, curiously.

Kristen looked at Lucas, who nodded.

"_SeaQuest_ was right in the path of this thing," the boy explained, clicking another button.

"Had we not shifted to the left and up, it would have split us in half."

The diagram showed the sub and the gazer rushing up to hit it, forcing it towards the surface, and then split it in two.

"The gazer was that strong?" Katie asked, amazed.

"Yes," Lucas answered, glancing at his dad.

"I'm still trying to figure out how this is related to Robert's attack," Bridger said, "or whatever it was."

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Kristen asked. "Precisely."

"We were talking," Katie said, "and then he just froze. His eyes dilated and he grabbed his head, moaning in pain."

"Then," Bridger said, "he stopped moaning, looked up, and spun around."

"What were his eyes doing?" the doctor asked, curiously.

"Pulsing," the captain answered.

"Pulsing?" the doctor asked, puzzled.

"It's the only way to describe it, Kristen," Bridger told her.

"His pupils would expand and then contract, expand and then contract, repeatedly."

Katie nodded in agreement with this.

"That's right," she said, "and he held his hands out toward the helm."

"That was when everything started to go haywire," Crocker put in, "and it was like the ship was being controlled, but none of us were controlling it."

"Hmm," Kristen said, thinking. "Nathan, we really have no idea what was actually done to Robert."

Bridger frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean, he was prisoner for six years," she explained, "and whoever captured him obviously wasn't interested in ransom or making demands."

"Otherwise we'd have heard something," Bridger nodded. "So, why did they want him?"

"I think I can answer that," Robert said from the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" Bridger and Kristen exclaimed at the same time.

Ben followed him inside, earning a glare from everybody present except Lucas.

"I couldn't exactly stop him, Sir," he said, shrugging. "He said he needed to explain somethin' and just got up."

Bridger glared at his [oldest] son. "I really wish you were five again," he grumbled, sourly.

Robert smiled. "Why?" he asked. "Because you could swat me and send me back to bed?"

"Exactly," Bridger said, and then pointed to a chair.

"Now sit your behind down before I forget you're technically an adult and do that anyway."

"Yes, Sir," Robert said, sitting down, "but I still need to explain."

"Explain what?" Kristen asked, coming over and examining him.

"It's okay, Doc," he told her, pushing her hands away. "I've had these 'spells' before."

"Really?" she said, crossing her arms. "How often?"

"Not often, but enough to know I'm all right," he told her, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're as stubborn as your father and brother," she informed him, curtly.

"I take it that's a bad thing?" he asked, chuckling.

"Only where your health is concerned," she told him, sighing.

Bridger chuckled. "Sit down, Kristen," he said, "and let him explain."

She rolled her eyes at him, but did sit back down.

Everyone smiled, knowing that there was a strong attraction between the captain and doctor.

Lucas secretly hoped she would one day become his mom for real.

"There were six of us that survived the attack on our ship," Robert began, swallowing hard.

"We drifted for days until we were picked up by what we thought were fishermen, but really weren't."

"Were these the same ones that tried to leave on that sub?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow.

Robert nodded. "Yeah," he said, sneering.

"They were scientists—though they never said who they were working for."

"So, they weren't military?" Ford asked, frowning.

"No, not that I know of," Robert said, "though what they were doing was definitely linked to military research."

"How so?" Kristen asked, curiously.

"They were experimenting," Robert said, angrily, "and we were the guinea pigs."

Bridger clenched his fists, a rage boiling up in him.

_Those bastards!_

"They kept injecting us with these drugs," Robert went on. "The first time, two of the others died. Months went by, and then they gave us another injection. Two more died, which just left me and this buddy of mine."

He closed his eyes, tears welling in them, as he tried to force the memories away.

"They had all been good friends," he said, "and they didn't deserve to die that way."

Bridger reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder. "Go on, son," he told him, "we're listening."

"It was a year, I guess, before they injected us again," he said. "They kept us fed and stuff, but they tagged us so that if we tried to escape we'd be electrocuted. That's how the last friend died. He tried to make a break for it…"

They were all listening, wide eyed now.

"They injected me a third time not too long after that," he went on, "and that's when these 'spells' began to occur."

"What are these 'spells'?" Kristen asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, really," Robert told her, "I just know I get these feelings and then stuff happens."

"Well," Lucas said, rolling his eyes, "that's helpful."

"Lucas," Bridger growled, rebuking him, "zip it."

"No, Dad," Robert said, "he's right. It's not very helpful. I don't really know what they did to me, but I do know it had something to do with my brain."

"Your brain?" Kristen asked, tapping her chin.

The captain could tell the wheels had begun to turn in her head.

"What do you suspect?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure," she said, quietly. "Tell me, Robert, what exactly did they say they were trying to do with your brain."

"They never actually said, but I did overhear one thing," he said, thinking back. "One of them said I was the key and that my brain had been expanded somehow."

"They were trying to make his brain bigger?" Tim asked, puzzled.

"No," Kristen said, things clicking into place for her, "not his brain, exactly. His brain functions!"

Bridger's eyes widened. "You mean…" he asked, curiously.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, firmly. "Psychic research!"

"You mean ESP?" Lucas asked. "Like that hot—uh, I mean, Savannah and her dad had?"

"Exactly," Kristen said, smiling at him brightly.

"You see, humans only use just a small portion of their brain functions. Some, like Savannah and her father, are naturally gifted with using a wider percentage than most."

"So," Katie said, "you're saying these scientists were trying to turn him into a mind-reader."

"Yes, and no," Kristen explained. "I think they were trying to develop a formula that would expand a person's brain function, opening up the channels that allow for ESP."

"Can you imagine an army of soldiers capable of what Savannah and her father were able to do," Bridger stated.

"My God," Ford said, wide eyed. "No secret in the world would be safe."

"Exactly," Kristen said, "and what's worse there would be those that could literally reach into a mind and control it."

"That's horrible," Katie said, shuddering.

"Yes, it is," Kristen said, "but what these scientists failed to realize is that these channels are different in everybody."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked, curiously.

"Well, take Savannah, her father, and her uncle for example," she explained.

"Yes, Savannah was a true telepath—meaning she could read thoughts—but her father and uncle were simply tele-empathic. They could sense emotions and see images unintentionally projected at them, but they couldn't actually enter a person's mind."

"Savannah mentioned that I had what they called a strong psi-factor," Bridger stated, "and even offered to help me develop it."

"Yes," Kristen said, "and I think Robert inherited it."

"Really?" Robert asked, curiously.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, "which is why I believe you survived and the others didn't. Your brain already had the potential there, so that all the drugs did was open that channel wider. The others…"

"Didn't," he finished for her, sadly. "And there minds couldn't take it and were fried."

"Yes," she said, squeezing his other shoulder, "I'm afraid so."

"Okay," Crocker said, "so they gave him drugs that opened him up. So?"

"So," Kristen said, "I believe that they succeeded. They did turn him into a psychic."

"Uh, I can't read minds, Doc," Robert assured her, "trust me on that."

"Yes, of course you can't," Kristen said, "because that wasn't the channel that was opened."

Everyone just looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. She sighed.

"I believe you are a clairvoyant—meaning you can sense things before they occur."

"Like the gazer," Lucas said, his nimble brain understanding now. "That headache wasn't a headache, but a, uh, premonition, right?"

Kristen nodded. "Precisely," she said, beaming.

"But what about the boat shifting?" Ben asked. "How'd you explain that, Doc?"

"I think I did that," Robert admitted, sheepishly.

"Yes, I think you did too," Kristen said, nodding.

"I believe that they also awakened a second channel in your brain. I think that you also are psychokinetic—meaning you can control things with your mind."

"That would explain why it felt like somebody had control of the ship," Bridger reasoned, scratching his chin.

"But I wasn't aware I was doing it," Robert said, "at least I don't remember doing it."

"No, you wouldn't," Kristen said. "I believe that when you have one of these 'spells' as you called it you're subconscious mind takes over and it's like you're moving on autopilot."

"I get it," Lucas said, smiling.

They all looked at him for an explanation.

"He sensed the gazer was going to blow before it actually did, he knew we were in its path, and so he took control of the ship to move us out of the way."

"That's the theory, anyway," Kristen said, giving the captain an intense look. "This is incredible, Nathan!"

"How so, Kristen?" Bridger asked, uncertain what she meant.

"Can you imagine what this could mean?" she asked. "We could learn just how much the human mind really works."

"Whoa, hold on," Bridger said, "we're not turning my son into a guinea pig—once was enough!"

"I'm not talking about experimenting on him," Kristen said, rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about testing his control."

"You mean to see how much he can do with it and how much he can't?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling.

"Yes," she said, glancing at Robert. "Now, I don't think you could control the clairvoyant aspect any, but the 'kinetic aspect maybe."

"You'd better hope the admiral never finds out about this," Ford said, "otherwise…"

Bridger closed his eyes. "I know," he said, "but I do have to tell Bill we found Robert."

"Why, Dad?" Lucas asked. "Why can't he just stay dead, if you know what I mean?"

"Because," his father told him, "it wouldn't be right—besides, the navy owes him six years of back pay."

"Dad," Robert said, "please, do you think you can arrange it where I could be discharged?"

"Technically, son, you were declared legally dead," Bridger told him. "You're not in the military any more."

"Still," Robert said, "once the brass finds out you know they'll want to haul me off of here and do all kinds of evaluations and stuff—I can't deal with that, Dad, not now. Besides, I never really wanted to join in the first place."

"What?" Bridger asked, shocked. "Why did you then?"

Robert bit his lip. "For you," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Bobby," Bridger said, closing his eyes. "I never asked you to enlist…"

"But, deep down, I knew it would make you happy," Robert said, "and besides—I didn't want you and Mom paying for college."

"College?" Bridger asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Robert admitted, sheepishly. "I always wanted to be a doctor, and help people."

Kristen smirked, and the captain smiled back.

He shook his head.

"Robert Hale Bridger," he said, quietly, "I ought to tan your behind, you know that?"

He reached out and wrapped a hand around his son's neck.

"You could have just told me," he told him. "I'd have listened."

Robert shrugged. "I was young," he said, grinning. "Didn't know any better."

"Uh huh," his father said, grinning. He looked around at those assembled.

"Well, now that the mystery has been solved," he said, "let's everybody get back to work, shall we?"

The military people in the room all stood and came to attention.

"Aye, Sir," they said, and began filing out of the room.

This left Kristen, Lucas, Robert, and himself remaining.

He glanced at the fourteen year old. "You're being awfully quiet over there," he said, grinning.

Lucas shrugged. "Don't have anything to say," he said, "anything wrong with that?"

"No," Kristen said, smirking, "but there might be something wrong with you?"

She reached to touch his forehead, teasing.

"C'mon," he said, pushing her hand away.

Bridger chuckled. "We're only teasing, son," he told him. "Have anything pressing to do?"

"No, not really," Lucas admitted.

"Why don't you show Robert your room, then?" he suggested. "I'm sure you can find something in there to entertain him?"

"You like rock music?" Lucas asked his new brother.

"I used to," Robert said. "I haven't exactly had an opportunity to listen to it lately."

Lucas grinned. "C'mon then," he said, and headed for the door.

Robert got up and followed him out.

Kristen glanced at Bridger in concern. "How exactly do you propose to handle Noyce?"

"Simple," he told her, smiling.

"You can either agree to my terms, or he can find himself a new captain and chief computer analyst."

"And chief medical expert," she added, smirking.

Bridger smiled. "You'd do that?" he asked, touched by the gesture.

"Do you honestly see me putting up with some brainless military drone that they'd more than likely get to take your place?"

He chuckled. "No, I guess not," he said, laughing. "So, you'd join me, the boys, and Darwin on my island?"

"Hmm," Kristen said, "I always did like the beach."

Bridger laughed. "C'mon," he said, "I have a phone call to make."

"And I have tests to plan," she said, exiting the door once he opened it for her.

"Just not too many, okay?" he pleaded.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "I'll take good care of your boy. Trust me."

He stopped her. "I already trust you to take care of one boy, I know you'll do the same with the other."

He then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She smiled. "Why, Captain," she said, "I do believe you're flirting."

"Well, doctor," he said, winking, "I hope that's okay."

"More than okay," she told him, grinning.

"Good," he said, and headed toward his quarters whistling a happy tune.

Kristen shook her head, watching him go.

_Nathan Hale Bridger, you drive me crazy sometimes!_

…

_SeaQuest DSV, a couple of days later…_

Lucas raced down the corridors towards Ben's cabin.

"Hey, Ben," he said, knocking, "it's me, can I come in?"

Ben opened the door.

"Sure thing, pal," he said, "but I can't stay long—I promised Bobby I'd meet him for lunch in the mess."

"Oh," Lucas said, disappointed.

He'd hoped to get to spend some time with his friend, since he'd been too busy the last couple of days to talk.

Kristen had him helping with Robert's tests.

It seemed that's all the doctor talked about anymore, in fact.

"Was there something you needed, pal?" Ben asked him, curiously.

"Uh, no," he answered, "just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Oh, well," Ben said, scratching his chin, "can it wait, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucas answered. "Guess, I'll catch ya later."

"Sure thing," Ben said, cheerfully. "You know where to find me."

"Right," Lucas said and turned to head back down the corridor.

He decided to go see what his dad was up to.

He knew he was off duty at the moment, so maybe he'd like to go for a swim with Darwin.

Getting to the captain cabin, he noticed the door was slightly ajar and was about to enter when he heard voices.

"So, you and mom really just packed up and moved to an island?" he heard Robert's voice inside.

"Yep," Bridger's voice was heard next, "and it was wonderful—while it lasted."

"I'd love to see it some time," Robert said.

"Next shore leave we get," the captain said, "I'll take you. We can do some fishing."

"That'll be great," Robert said, sounding pleased.

Lucas didn't bother going in. It sounded like his father was already busy, anyway.

He turned and headed for the moon pool.

Along the way, he ran into Miguel and Tim.

"Hey, guys," he said, trying to sound cheerful, "what's up?"

"Going on duty," Miguel told him, smirking.

"Yeah," Tim said, "gotta earn some dough for tonight."

Lucas frowned, puzzled. "What's tonight?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, Krieg got a poker game together," Miguel told him. "Him, Me, Tim, Ford, and Robert are meeting later in the mess."

"Cool!" Lucas said, excitement in his voice. "Think I could join in?"

The two others looked at each other, hesitantly.

"I don't know, Luc," Miguel said, scratching his chin.

"The captain may not like it," Tim told him, "and it is technically illegal for a minor to gamble…"

"Oh," Lucas said, trying to hide his hurt feelings, "yeah, you're probably right."

Miguel looked at his watch. "C'mon, Tim, we're gonna be late," he said, stepping around Lucas.

Tim glanced at him. "I'm sure you'll find something to do," he told him, patting him on the back.

"Maybe a swim with Darwin, huh?"

Lucas nodded and watched them hurry off towards the bridge, trying not to let his anger or hurt show.

He headed for the moon pool, his fists clenched tightly together.

It wasn't fair!

They didn't use to care about his age when it came to stuff like gambling.

But then again, now that _Robert_ was here…

He shook his head, ashamed of himself.

It wasn't really Robert's fault, he reminded himself.

He hadn't done anything to him, after all.

"Damn it," he growled, "it's not fair!"

He reached the moon pool and found Darwin waiting on him.

"Lucas, swim?" the dolphin chirped happily.

"Not right now, buddy," Lucas told him.

"Lucas, sad?" Darwin asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Lucas is sad," he told him, rubbing his head.

"Why, Lucas sad?" the dolphin asked.

"It's nothing," Lucas said, but knew deep down it really was something.

Why was everybody treating him like a kid all of a sudden?

Why was Kristen more concerned with psychic research than actual science applications?

Why was his father spending more time with Robert than he was him?

He sighed, knowing that was what was eating at him the most.

Had his dad just adopted him because he had wanted to replace Robert?

Didn't he care about him at all?

"Of course he does," he muttered to himself.

The only thing was, since they'd found Robert his father hadn't had much time for him.

Not like before…

"Oh, Darwin," Lucas said, tears stinging his eyes, "what am I gonna do?"

"Swim," Darwin chirped. "Make Lucas feel better."

Lucas grinned in spite of himself. "I doubt it," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Lucas, there you are," Kristen said, coming over to him.

Lucas put a smile on his face. "What is it, Doc?" he asked, curiously.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with something," she asked him.

"Sure thing," he said, glad somebody needed him for something.

"I want to test Robert's psychokinesis against how it would affect Darwin," she said.

"Do you think you could get him to cooperate?"

"Oh," Lucas said, again attempting to hide his disappointment.

So this was about Robert…again.

"Excellent," Kristen said, smiling brightly. "We'll be ready to start the tests tomorrow, then."

Lucas nodded. "Sure thing, doc," he said, quietly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him intently.

"Are you all right?" she asked, probingly.

"I'm fine," he told her, sighing.

"Are you certain?" she asked, reaching to check his forehead. "You don't feel achy anywhere? A sore throat? Tired?"

Lucas pushed her hand away, angrily.

"I said I'm fine, damn it!" he yelled at her. "Just leave me the hell alone already!"

Kristen took an involuntary step back, shocked beyond words at his outburst.

"Lucas Nathaniel Bridger!" Bridger growled from the doorway. "You apologize right now, young man!"

Lucas bit his lip, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Doc," he said. "I guess I'm just tired…"

Kristen wasn't so sure that was all it was, and she could tell the captain didn't think so either.

"Maybe you should go to your room and rest for a bit, then," she advised, gently.

"Definitely," Bridger said, crossing over to them.

"And if I ever hear you speak to an adult like that again, you're getting your mouth washed out with soap."

Lucas felt his temper rise, but didn't say anything.

Opening his mouth at the moment would only get him into even more trouble.

"Yes, sir," he said, quietly. "I'm just gonna go to my room now."

His father nodded. "I think that would be for the best," he told him. "I'll come check on you in a little bit."

Lucas just nodded and headed for the door.

He paused a moment to glance back over his shoulder.

His father was looking at Kristen, listening to something she was telling him.

"So, you think tomorrow you'll be ready to start the tests?" he heard him ask her.

"Yes," she answered, smiling.

"Think about everything we can learn, Nathan, about the human mind."

"Yes, it's exciting," he said, "but please keep in mind this is my son, huh?"

Lucas didn't wait to hear anymore, he turned and headed out of the room.

Robert…again!

He clenched his fists at his sides.

It was abundantly clear that he no longer mattered to the captain, only his precious Robert did.

Robert was Ben's best friend, not him, and the guys all liked him…even Ford.

Katie, they all knew, was in love with him even though she had kept her distance and had been avoiding him.

Kristen acted as if she'd found the key to winning the Nobel Prize.

None of them seemed to care about him anymore.

The only thing that they seemed to need him for was fixing the computers.

The only one that was truly on his side was Darwin, and that was a sad thing to say considering his only friend had flippers and a tail.

_I won't stay where I'm not wanted._

The thought just popped into his head, but it was true enough.

He wouldn't just be _used_…if they didn't want him around then he wouldn't stick around.

There was only one thing left to decide.

How he was going to do it…?

…

_SeaQuest DSV, science lab, three days later…_

Robert held out his hands and concentrated on the small robotic cart in front of him.

Kristen had been putting him through a series of tests for the last few days, trying to test his kinetic abilities.

Unfortunately, so far, he had been unable to tap into them on command.

"I, uh, I can't," he said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"Hey, take it easy," Bridger told him, rubbing his back. "This isn't an exact science we're dealing with."

"Precisely," Kristen told him, "and it's only been a few days—keep in mind, it took those idiots six years to develop that formula."

"That's right," his father said, "it's going to be all right, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Robert said, smiling. "Where's Lucas? I thought he'd be here to see this?"

He'd been meaning to spend a bit more time with the boy. They were, after all, brothers.

"I'm not sure?" Bridger said, scratching his chin. "Kristen?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning," she answered. "Nathan, I think you need to speak with him."

"I know," Bridger said, "I've noticed it, too. Something is bothering him…"

"What?" Robert asked, curiously.

His father sighed, shaking his head.

"I just don't know," he said, "and he still doesn't trust me enough to simply come and talk to me."

"Ben said his folks ignored him mostly," Robert said, "and that his old man just dumped him on _SeaQuest_ to get him out of his hair."

"I'm not one to speak ill of the dead, usually," Kristen said, scowling, "but those people should never have been parents in the first place."

"I agree," Bridger said, "and that's the thing—Lucas has had to fend for himself and even though he's slowly trusting me, he still won't trust me with anything too deep."

"I guess I haven't been a really good big brother," Robert said, quietly. "I've hardly spoken to him since I've been here."

"It's not your fault," Bridger said, "and I'm just as guilty—I worry that I'm not providing him enough attention sometimes."

"I believe Lucas understands you have your duties, Nathan," Kristen told him, "but you should definitely go talk to him."

The captain nodded, opening his mouth to say something more when the speakers sounded.

"Captain to the bridge," Ford's voice echoed through the sound system, "Captain to the bridge."

Bridger frowned, and reached for his PAL. "What is it, Commander?"

"Uh, sir," Ford said, "something is happening to the computers here on the bridge."

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, sir," his XO answered him, "all the work stations are, uh, blinking on and off."

"What does Hitchcock say?" the captain asked, curiously.

"I don't know what's going on, Sir," Katie's voice answered him. "It doesn't appear to be a hardware type problem, though."

"PAL Lucas and have him come to the bridge," he instructed them, "I'm on my way."

"Aye, sir," both Ford and Katie answered and then he switched his PAL off.

"We'll go with you," Kristen said and Robert nodded, agreeing.

They followed him to the bridge, where they saw first hand what was going on.

"Where's Lucas?" Bridger asked Ford, frowning.

"He's not answering his PAL, sir," Ford told him, "and he's not in his room—Crocker checked."

The captain and Kristin exchanged worried glances.

Just then, Darwin swam into the pool on the bridge.

"Darwin," the captain went over to him, "have you seen Lucas?"

"Lucas gone," the dolphin chirped.

"Gone?" Bridger asked. "Gone where?"

"Out," Darwin chirped.

"Out?" Robert asked, confused. "What could he mean?"

His father sighed. "Damned if I know," he muttered, frustrated.

"Security breach, security breach," the automatic voice alarm announced.

"Sir," Katie said, "a launch was just deployed."

Crocker moved over to a console and pushed a button. "What's going on down there?"

"Sir," the voice of one of his security officers came back, "I-I was stunned, Sir."

"Stunned?" Crocker exclaimed. "By whom, Ensign?"

"Lucas, sir," the young man reported, shakily.

"H-he had a electro-buzzer or something and shocked me. H-He took the launch, sir."

"Damn it!" Bridger yelled. "What the hell is that kid thinking!?"

"Sir," Miguel said, 'there's another problem…"

"What now, Mr. Ortiz?" the captain asked, wearily.

"The currents outside, Captain," he said, "are reaching crushing strengths. We were getting ready to move out of down below them when the computer screens started acted crazy."

"Sir, that launch will be crushed in a matter of minutes," Katie reported, "either that or bashed against the sides of a undersea cliff."

"Nathan!" Kristen exclaimed, all the color draining out of her face.

Bridger's knees nearly buckled out from under him.

It took all the strength he could muster not to collapse just then.

"Mr. O'Neill, open a channel," he ordered. "Immediately."

"Aye, Sir," Tim said and began hitting buttons. "Launch MR-3, this is _SeaQuest_, respond."

There was no answer.

"Lucas!" Bridger yelled. "You turn that thing around and get back here right now!"

Still, there wasn't answer from the launch.

"Lucas," Kristen pleaded, her voice anguished, "please! You're in danger!"

"Don't worry about me," the boy responded. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Lucas, you don't understood," Bridger pleaded, "you have to turn around. Now."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Lucas replied, "but I don't take orders from you anymore."

"Lucas!" the captain yelled, his fist clenching. "Lucas, please—"

The link clicked off.

He pounded his fists on the navigation table. "Damn it!" he swore again.

"Sir," Miguel reported, swallowing hard, "t-the currents…he'll be crushed in approximately two minutes."

Bridger couldn't stop himself as his legs gave way, and he would have fallen except that Robert caught him.

"I-I can't go through this again," he whispered, anguished. "I can't lose another son."

"Here, Dad," he said, steering him over to the captain's chair, "sit down. I'll get him back, I swear."

"How?" his father asked, swallowing hard.

"Miguel, are any of the W.S.K.R.S. still working?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Miguel said, "I've got one tracking the launch. Why?"

"Let me see it," Robert ordered. "Show me the launch."

Miguel hit some buttons and the view on the main screen, the only one not flickering on and off actually, changed to show the fleeing mini-sub.

"All right, little brother," Robert said, determined, "it's time to come home."

He held out his hands and concentrated.

He hadn't been able to control something at will before, but this was different.

A fourteen year old boy's life was at stake.

He was not about to let his father feel the anguish of losing a son again.

Nor anybody else on this boat, because everybody loved that kid like crazy.

He had to do this for them, and for himself.

He'd always wanted a little brother and by God he wasn't going to lose him just when he'd gotten him!

He concentrated harder, and felt as his eyes began to pulsate.

He reached out toward the launch with both his hands and his mind…

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "I'm in control!"

They watched as the launch stopped moving and then slowly turned around.

"Oh, Robert," Kristen breathed, "you're doing it!"

"That's it, son," Bridger exclaimed, smiling, "bring him home."

"You got it, Pop," Robert said, smiling.

He continued to guide the mini-sub back toward the _SeaQuest_.

"Sir," Crocker reported, a few minutes later, "the launch is docked and locked."

Robert smiled, lowering his hands.

He had one hell of a headache, but figured he didn't mind so much.

"Excellent, Mr. Crocker," Bridger told him, "now be so kind as to have my son report to the bridge."

"Aye, Sir," Crocker said, and he headed off the bridge to go get the boy.

"You okay?" the captain asked Robert.

"Yeah, Dad," he told him, "I'm fine. It's Lucas I'm worried about."

"Me, too," Bridger said.

"Sir?" Crocker's voice sounded on his PAL. "Capt'n, we got a problem down here."

"What is it, Mr. Crocker?" the captain asked, sighing.

"Lucas is refusing to leave the launch, Sir," the security chief stated, "and the hatch is locked from the inside. Should I blast it open?"

Bridger's head dropped into his hands, while everyone else groaned.

"No, Mr. Crocker," he said, wearily, "you might hurt him accidentally. I'll be right down."

He stood up to head that way, but Robert placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go," he told him. "You're needed up here, and besides you're too keyed up—"

"Oh, I'm a hell of a lot more than keyed up," his father growled, angrily.

"All right then," Robert amended, grinning. "You're pissed off, but it sounded like Lucas is pretty pissed off, too."

"He's right, Nathan," Kristen told him. "If you go down there now, it'll just lead to an argument and that will make things worse."

"Besides that," Robert said, "I can get into the launch without needing force. I said I haven't been a very good big brother so far…maybe it's time to do something about that."

Bridger nodded, reluctantly.

"All right, son," he said, "but please get him up here so he can fix whatever the hell is wrong with the computers so that we can get the hell out of here—and also so I can give him a big bear hug."

Robert chuckled. "Will do," he said, and headed out of the bridge.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his new little brother, but he knew one thing.

He was going to give it his best shot.

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Launch bay 3, a few minutes later…_

Lucas was pissed off.

He had managed to make a clean get away, and then Wonder Boy had to go and ruin it.

Chief Crocker had ordered him to come out, but there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

The rational, logical part of his mind was telling him how stupid he was acting, but the fourteen year old kid was just plain pissed.

Just then, the lock on the door clicked and it opened.

He spun around to find Robert climbing into the launch with him.

"Hey there, little brother," he greeted, smiling.

"Damn you," Lucas swore at him, "this is all your fault!"

"What'd I do?" Robert asked, puzzled.

"I was okay until you had to go and use your special abilities to bring me back!" Lucas yelled.

"Actually, you weren't," Robert told him, calmly. "Those currents were only seconds away from crushing you to death."

Lucas bit his lip. He'd felt the jarring of the mini-sub, but hadn't thought it was that bad.

"Mind if I sit down?" Robert asked, nodding at the co-pilot's chair.

Lucas shrugged. "It's not like I can stop you," he muttered, sourly.

"Yeah, I guess not," Robert said, sitting down. "So, you do know Dad is majorly pissed at you, right?"

"So?" Lucas shrugged, looking away. "He doesn't care about me, anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Robert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he doesn't," Lucas stated. "Not since…" He bit his lip to keep from saying anything else.

Robert frowned. "Not since what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Lucas still refused to look at him. "Not since he found you," he stated, coldly.

Robert's eyes widened.

So, that was it!

Lucas was jealous of him…but why?

He'd never done anything to the boy that he was aware of.

"That's not true, Lucas," he told him, truthfully.

"You didn't see his face a few minutes ago, or hear the anguish in his voice when he thought you were going to die out there."

Tears stung Lucas' eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "You're just saying that…"

"No, I'm not," Robert growled at him, sternly.

"Dad nearly collapsed on the bridge, in front of most of his crew, because he thought he was going to lose you!"

Lucas' eyes widened. The captain had never once been weak when he was in command of the ship.

"Why?" he asked, stunned.

"Why do you think?" Robert asked him, rolling his eyes. "You're his son!"

"No, you are," Lucas countered. "I…I'm just a replacement!"

"A replacement…" Robert couldn't believe it. "You honestly think Dad adopted you to replace me?"

Lucas nodded. "It sure seems like it now," he said, quietly. "Since he found you, he's barely spoken to me."

Robert swallowed, hard.

Did the kid have so little faith in their father?

"And he's not the only one," Lucas complained. "Ben's got his best friend again, so he doesn't need me. The guys all like you, even Ford, and Kristen thinks you're just wonderful!"

"Why didn't you just say something?" Robert asked him, gently. "Told me how you were feeling."

"What would you have done?" Lucas asked, sneering. "Run right to the captain, right?"

"No," Robert answered him, truthfully. "I would have left."

"Say what?" Lucas asked, not sure he'd heard right.

Robert smiled at him.

"If it comes down between you leaving this boat or me, kid," he told him, "I'd prefer it be me…and so would Dad."

"No, he wouldn't," Lucas said, wide eyed. "He loves you."

"He loves you too," Robert told him, unintentionally. "That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

Lucas swallowed hard. "You'd really have left if I wanted you to?" he asked, stunned.

"Of course," Robert said, "and I still will, if that's what you want. It wasn't my intention to cause problems between you and Dad."

Lucas just stared at him, still amazed at what he was hearing.

"But you have more right to be here than I do," he started to say.

"Why's that?" Robert asked him. "You were here first…"

"But you're the captain's son, and Ben's best friend and—"

"And I'll still be those things even if I left _SeaQuest_," Robert told him. "I don't _need_ to be here, Luc, but _you_ do. This is your home, and everybody aboard it is your family. They're all crazy about you, kiddo."

"Where would you go?" Lucas asked him, curiously.

Robert shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess wherever the wind takes me."

Lucas bit his lip. "You don't have to," he said, quietly. "Leave, I mean."

"And you?" Robert asked him, smiling.

"I, uh, guess I won't leave either," he said, feeling pretty sheepish about this whole thing now.

"That's great," Robert said, feeling relieved. "So, do you think we could be friends?"

"Can we be more than friends?" Lucas asked him, shyly. "Can we be, uh, brothers?"

Robert smiled brightly. "You better believe it, kid," he told him, pulling him into a big bear hug.

Lucas returned the hug, awkwardly.

He was only now just getting used to physical affection.

"C'mon," Robert said, standing up. "Their having a problem with computers and they need you to save the day."

Lucas froze. "He's going to hate me," he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Robert sighed. "Why do you say that?" he asked, puzzled by the boy's reaction.

"I, uh, did something really dumb," he told him, gulping.

Robert smirked. "Dumber than stealing a launch and trying to run away?"

Lucas nodded, biting his lip. "I, uh, put a virus in the computers…"

"And that's why the work stations on the bridge are going haywire?" Robert asked.

He nodded.

Robert let out a whistle. "Okay, you were right," he admitted, "that was pretty dumb…"

Lucas winced.

"…and Dad is going to be majorly pissed," he finished, "but he's not going to hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Robert said, "I did some pretty dumb stuff when I was fourteen and he still loves me, right?"

Lucas nodded. "But you're his son…"

"So are you, remember?"

Lucas sighed. "Let's go," he said. "Might as well get it over with."

Robert chuckled. "Got any last requests?" he asked, teasing.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Lucas said, smirking. "You could ask Katie if she'd kiss me—hey!"

He was suddenly picked up and thrown over his brother's shoulder.

"Nice try, little brother," Robert told him, bouncing him for good measure, "but it's time to pay the piper."

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Bridge, a few more minutes later…_

Bridger paced back and forth on the bridge.

"Nathan," Kristen said, sighing, "please do come sit down. Pacing isn't helping and it's about to drive me nuts."

"I can't help it, Kristen," Bridger growled at her.

"Something is seriously bothering one of my sons and he won't talk to me about it!"

"I guess it's a good thing you have me then," Robert said, walking onto the bridge with Lucas in tow.

"Lucas, thank God," Kristen exclaimed, rushing to hug the boy. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Lucas told him, not looking her in the eye, "but there's something I got to do."

He walked over to Katie's terminal and punched some buttons.

Every screen on the bridge began to work normally again.

"You didn't even run a diagnostic," Katie said, puzzled. "How'd you know what to do?"

Lucas bit his lip, glancing at his father guiltily.

Bridger raised an eyebrow.

Robert draped an arm around his brother's shoulder supportively.

"Go on, little bro," he encouraged, "just tell him."

Lucas looked him straight in the eye and said, "I put a virus in the computer—nothing serious, just enough to make things go wonk for a little bit."

For several seconds no one spoke.

"You deliberately sabotaged us!" Ford exclaimed, outraged.

Lucas winced, ducking his head down.

"For God sake's Lucas, why?" Katie asked, stunned.

"I needed you all to be distracted," he admitted, "so that I could, uh…"

"Steal a launch," Kristen guessed, shaking her head at him.

It was clear she was very disappointed, as were everyone else on the bridge.

It was, however, only one person that he looked at then.

His father.

Bridger hadn't said a word, merely stood staring at him in complete disbelief.

He then walked up to him, and it nearly broke his heart when Lucas involuntarily flinched.

Reaching out, he took a hold of him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I was so scared I'd lost you," he whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Lucas cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh," his father soothed, "we'll take care of it. I promise."

He looked at Robert. "Thank you, son," he said, reaching a hand to pull him into the embrace as well.

"You're welcome, Pop," he told him. "He's a great kid."

Bridger smiled down at Lucas and then at Robert.

"Both my sons are great," he told them, "but only one is in very big trouble at the moment."

Lucas winced, knowingly.

"Go on to your room, son," the captain told him. "I'll be along in a minute."

Lucas nodded. "I really am sorry," he said, glancing around at everybody.

He then turned and left the bridge.

Bridger sighed, wearily. Would this awful day never end?

"Please, don't be too hard on him," Robert said. "He didn't mean any harm, really."

"He could have been killed," Ford growled, "and he could have killed us with this little stunt!"

"He's just a kid, Jon," Robert said, smirking. "Cut him some slack. Not everyone has to be as uptight as you, remember?"

Ford smirked at that. "Yeah, I remember," he said, smiling.

"I'm so uptight that no one could even get the stick up my ass to pull it out, right?"

Robert laughed. "Hey, you said it," he said, shrugging. "Not me."

"Boys, please," Kristen said, sternly. "Now is not the time."

"Why, Robert?" Bridger asked. "Why'd he do all this?"

"Sibling rivalry," Robert told him. "He believed all of you didn't need him anymore because of me."

"Ooh," Ben said, "the old green eyed monster. Ouch!"

Robert nodded, while his father rolled his eyes.

"Bingo, buddy," he said. "He told me he thought you adopted him just to replace me."

"T-That's not true," his father said, stunned. "I love him."

"And deep down Lucas knows that, Pop," Robert assured him, "but after all, if his own [real] parents couldn't be bothered with him…"

Bridger nodded. "I know," he said, shaking his head. "Damn it, what a mess."

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Robert told him, smiling "with a whole lot of love."

His father smiled. "And some good old fashioned discipline," he said, smirking. "You remember."

"Oh, trust me," he said, "I wasn't about to forget _that_."

Bridger chuckled. "I'd better go talk to him," he said. "Mr. Ford, the bridge is yours. Get us the hell out of here!"

"Aye, aye, Sir," Ford answered, saluting.

He nodded and exited the bridge with a determined look on his face.

His son was doubting how much he cared about him, was he?

Well then, he was about to find out just how much he really did love him.

The hard way, unfortunately.

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Lucas' quarters…_

Lucas sat on his bunk, waiting for his dad to come in and tell him his punishment.

Darwin swam in the aqua tube that ran through his room, keeping him company.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Cuz you're just a stupid kid, that's why," he berated himself.

"Hold it right there, young man," his father's voice said from the doorway.

"Nobody calls my son stupid—especially not himself."

Lucas looked up to find his father standing there, staring at him intently.

He gulped.

"Dad, I—" he started, but his father held up a hand forestalling him.

Bridger closed the hatch and locked it behind him.

He then walked and sat down beside him on the bunk.

"You know you're in really big trouble, don't you?" he asked him, gently.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, quietly.

"Now, you see," Bridger told him, "I have to be of two minds about this…"

Lucas looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"On the one hand," his father said, "I have to look at it from a captain's point of view—a captain who had a young valuable crew member purposefully sabotage his boat and put everybody on board in harm's way."

Lucas ducked his head in shame.

He hadn't thought of that when he'd implanted the virus, he hadn't known they'd all be in danger.

"And then," Bridger went on, "I also have to look at it from a father's point of view—a father whose youngest son recklessly put _himself_ into harm's way."

Lucas bit his lip. When put that way, it sounded almost as bad as the sabotaging thing.

"You know what this means, don't you?" his father asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas looked up then and shook his head. "No, sir," he answered, truthfully, "what?"

"It means, young man," he said, "that you're going to be getting two punishments today."

Lucas' eyes widened. "B-but—"

"One punishment from the captain and one from the father," Bridger stated, firmly.

Lucas gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty, he was sure of that. "Yes, sir."

"Now then," he asked him, "which do you want first? The one from the captain or from your father?"

"Uh, the one from the captain I guess," Lucas answered, hesitantly.

Bridger nodded. "Very well," he said, standing up.

"You, Mr. Bridger, can consider yourself confined to quarters for the next month—and because you betrayed my trust with the computers, you are not allowed to touch any computer on this boat, except in the case of a dire life-threatening emergency, for the next three months."

"Three months!" Lucas exclaimed. "B-But…"

"That decision is final, Mr. Bridger," the captain spoke, sternly. "Furthermore, you lose you personal computers for that length of time, as well."

Lucas felt tears well up in his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

He'd brought this on himself, after all.

"Yes, sir," he stated, accepting his punishment with as much dignity as his fourteen years would allow.

Bridger nodded, and then sat back down.

"Now then," he said, "from your father…"

Lucas nodded, waiting.

He didn't think anything could be as bad as the punishment he'd just been sentenced to, but…

"Do you recall the night on the beach a couple of months ago?" his father asked him, sternly.

"Yes, sir," Lucas said. He remembered that night all too clearly.

"Do you remember what I promised would happen if you did something as foolish and reckless as what you did that night?"

Lucas' eyes widened, his stomach plummeting to his feet. "Y-Yes, sir," he answered, truthfully.

"Well then, son," Bridger said, "I guess you know what's about to happen, don't you?"

Lucas nodded. He knew all right…

"Stand up," his father ordered, sternly.

Lucas did so, and his father reached out and undid the button of his blue jeans.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, gulping.

"You'll see in a minute," Bridger told him, yanking his jeans down to his knees.

He then grabbed his arm and lowered him face down across his lap.

He shifted one knee so that the boy's behind was sticking up in the air.

"On my way here," he told him, "I stopped by Kristen's room and borrowed something."

Lucas glanced back over his shoulder and saw his father pull something from his pocket.

He groaned when he saw that it was the doctor's flat wooden-handled hairbrush.

"I promised you a spanking that would make the one I gave you that night seem like a few little taps," Bridger told him, "and if there's one thing I pride myself on—it's being a man of my word."

He brought the hairbrush down across his son's bottom, hard.

Lucas yelped at the stinging sensation that one smack sent through is entire butt.

He didn't remember it hurting this much the last time.

Of course, the last time he'd had his jeans on and it was just his father's hand doing the smacking.

Bridger began spanking him in earnest soon enough, the smacking of the hairbrush only increasing in volume as his yelps grew louder.

By the twentieth smack, tears had begun to leak from Lucas' eyes and the burning sensation in his rear felt as if he'd sat on a raging volcano.

"I love you, Lucas," Bridger started speaking, without stopping the spanking, "and I'm not about to let you get away with pulling these damn foolish and reckless stunts!"

With each word of that last part he'd brought the hairbrush down across the very sensitive undercurve of the boy's bottom.

Lucas couldn't stop the tears now, knowing and hearing the bitter disappointment in the man's voice.

He loved his father with all his heart, longed for his approval and praise, and knowing that he'd done something to damage his trust in him had his guts wrenching inside worse than the spanking was doing to his butt's outside.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry!"

Bridger stopped spanking then, set the hairbrush aside, and lifted the boy into a sitting position.

Lucas hissed as his sore rear end touched his bunk, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered to him at that moment was that his father would forgive him.

Bridger cupped his son's face with both hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Robert told me you thought I adopted you to replace him," he said, "is that true?"

Lucas nodded.

"Y-You seemed so happy have him back," he cried, "a-and y-you didn't seem to have time for me anymore…"

"Oh, Lucas," Bridger said, "I was just buys and preoccupied. I would never ignore you, son. I love you and I didn't adopt you to replace Robert—I adopted you because I wanted you in my life and couldn't bear the thought of someone taking you away from me."

"Really?" Lucas asked, sniffing.

Tears and snot were running down his face in equal measures now.

His father smiled. "Really," he stated, firmly.

"You, Lucas Nathaniel Bridger, are my son and I love you just as much as I do your brother. Never—and I mean _never_—forget that."

Lucas nodded, wiping his running nose with his sleeves.

Bridger laughed at the childish gesture, glad to see there was still more than a little child left in his boy.

"C'mere, you clown," he said, and pulled him into a tight bear hug. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too," Lucas said, from the vicinity of his chest, "Dad."

Bridger held onto him for a few more minutes until the natural teenage side of Lucas' personality started to squirm at being held so close by his parent.

He chuckled.

"Oh, so you think Darwin is gonna rib you about hugging the old man, eh?" he asked, jerking his thumb at the still hovering dolphin.

Lucas looked back and turned beat red. Darwin had watched the whole thing!

That did it for the captain, who burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Dad," his youngest son said, scowling.

"Oh yes it is," Bridger told him. "You're embarrassed because a dolphin saw you get a spanking!"

"He can talk, Dad," Lucas reminded him, indignantly, "and you know he's always tellin' stuff."

His father rolled his eyes. "Puh-leeze," he said, snorting.

"Do you honestly think there isn't a person on this boat who doesn't know you got your tail tanned?"

"Well," Lucas said, stubbornly, "it'd be nice if one—just one—might not."

Bridger grinned and then reached over flicked on the vocorder.

"Darwin," he spoke to the dolphin, "what did you just see?"

"Bridger give Lucas tail snip," Darwin chirped. The dolphin then proceeded to laugh.

"Thanks a lot, Dar," Lucas scowled at him, and then at his father. "See?"

"Darwin," his father spoke to the dolphin again, "what's a tail snip?"

"Little dolphin wanders from pod," the dolphin chirped. "Mama dolphin snips tail so he goes back to pod."

"Darwin," Lucas asked, curiously, "did you ever get your tail snipped?"

"Yes," Darwin answered.

"See, son," Bridger said, smiling, "you're not alone in your misery."

"Very funny," Lucas said, leaning down to pull up his jeans.

He winced as they touched his still very sore posterior.

"You could be a bit more sympathetic," he accused, noticing his father's smirk.

"After what you did today?" Bridger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know the currents were so bad," Lucas defended himself.

"Uh huh," his father said, "maybe I should make that six months…"

"No!" Lucas gasped, absolutely horrified at the thought. "Oh god, please, no!"

Bridger gave him a pointed look.

"That was exactly my reaction when I thought you were about to be crushed," he told him, seriously.

Lucas bit his lip. "Robert said you nearly collapsed on the bridge," he said, quietly.

"There was no nearly about it, son," Bridger told him. "I did collapse and your brother had to help me to my chair. That's how frightened I was."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Lucas asked. "Someday?

"I've already forgiven you, son," his father told him. "No matter what you do, Lucas, I'll always love you and I'll always forgive you."

Lucas blinked. "Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Because," Bridger told him, seriously, "that's what fathers do—they love their children unconditionally and without provocation."

A lump formed in Lucas' throat. "My da—uh, Lawrence didn't," he stated, quietly.

"And there's a reason for that," his father told him. "He, may he rest in peace, was an idiot."

Lucas smiled at that. "But you're not," he said, happily.

Bridger nodded. "I'm no more an idiot son than you are stupid," he told him. "Remember that."

Lucas nodded. "I will," he said, smirking.

Just then, there was knock on the door.

Bridger's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Want to take a guess who that is?"

"I'd bet Kristen," Lucas said, smirking. "Coming to make sure you didn't kill me before she has the chance to."

His father chuckled. "I'd bet that too," he said, "but I'd also bet on it being Ben, too."

He went over and unlocked the hatch. Opening it, he found Kristen on the other side.

"Well, hello there," he said, smiling brightly.

He then pushed her back a little bit and looked out in the hallway.

He then turned back to Lucas and motioned for him to come take a look.

He did so, and then burst out laughing.

"I, uh, that is _we_ were just a bit concerned," Kristen stammered, blushing.

She may have been the one to knock on the door, but standing in the corridor to either side of it was Ben, Tim, Miguel, Robert, Katie, and Crocker.

"If he's laughing he must be all right," Ben stated, smiling.

"Yeah, Ben," Lucas assured him, "I'm fine…sore, but fine." He reached back and rubbed his behind.

They all winced, except for Kristen.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bridger said, going and retrieving the hairbrush. "Thanks for the loan."

He handed it back to her.

"You're quite welcome," the doctor told him. "I see you put it to good use."

Lucas winced at that, and Ben leaned in to whisper in his ears.

"Want met to burn it for you?"

"I heard that," Kristen informed him, waving the hairbrush at him. "I'd watch my step, Mr. Krieg…"

"Uh, yes ma'am," Ben said, smiling innocently.

Lucas smirked. "I'd love to see that," he told his friend, wickedly.

"Just you wait, buddy boy," Ben told him, rubbing his head.

"I'm sure he's shaking in his boots, Benny," Robert told him, smirking, "right, little bro?"

"You said it," Lucas said, smiling back, "big bro."

Bridger smiled as he watched his sons' high five each other.

"All right," he finally said, "now that all this drama is over—how about some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, Sir," Katie said, smiling.

"Me, too," Robert said, glancing at her hopefully. "Mind if I sit by you?"

Katie hesitated, but then smiled. "Actually, I'd like that a lot."

Together, they headed for the mess hall followed by Ben, Lucas, and the others.

Kristen smiled at him.

"It seems," she said, "the dear Lt. Commander is still carrying a 'flame' for him."

Bridger smirked. "I think you mean 'torch' and yes I think so, too," he said.

He then glanced at her mischievously.

"What do you say, doctor? A private dinner for two in my quarters?"

"Don't you want to eat with your sons?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, Robert would never forgive me if I ruined his date with Katie," he said, "and Lucas has Crocker and the three stooges to keep him company, so…"

"Then, Captain," she said, taking his arm, "I would be delighted to join you for dinner."

"Excellent, Doctor," he said, leading her down the corridor, "simply excellent."

The day had may have been awful as Hell, but it seemed the night might just turn out to be as nice as Heaven.

…

_SeaQuest DSV, Somewhere near the north Atlantic…_

"Kristin," Captain Bridger asked, entering the Moon Pool room, "have you seen Lucas?"

"Not since this morning, why?" she asked, curiously.

"He's not in his room like he's supposed to be," Bridger said, frowning.

"Oh," Kristin said, thinking. "Maybe he went to the mess hall…"

"I already checked there," he told her, "and he—"

Just then, somebody popped out of the pool slashing water everywhere.

"Yes! He scores again!"

The captain and Kristen exchanged glances, placed their hands on their hips, and glared at the fourteen year old.

"Oh, uh, hi," Lucas exclaimed, innocently.

"Just what—" his father started to ask, when suddenly a second person popped up out of the pool.

"Oh, uh, hi," Robert stated, smiling just as innocently as his younger brother.

"Just what do you think you two are up to?" Their father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we, uh," Lucas said, glancing at Robert for help.

"You see, the kid was bored and Katie's on duty," Robert stammered, none convincingly.

Just then Darwin popped up and tossed something out of is mouth that stuck Bridger right in the face.

"Darwin, Robert, and Lucas play football," the dolphin chirped, happily. "Darwin wins!"

Bridger reached up and removed the soaking wet sponge from his face, a very annoyed expression on his face.

Lucas and Robert glanced at each other as their father started for the pool.

"Uh, now, Dad…" Lucas stammered, at the same time Robert said, "Now, Pop, be reasonable…"

They both began to back up as he got closer, hopped up and into the pool, and continued towards them.

What ensued was, as the crew that would have to clean up all the water stated, a ghastly massacre.

Kristen watched as the very _un_dignified captain of the _SeaQuest_ proceeded to engage in a massive water battle with his two sons and a dolphin.

She sighed, shaking her head.

_Boys will be boys!_

The End…for now.

(A.N.—this story got a little longer than I intended, but I hope you enjoyed it. Another note is that not every story in this series will have spanking in it, but a great many of them will. I will, however, always place warnings when a story does include it. Please review. Catch ya later : )


End file.
